


The Two of Us

by anotherlightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherlightwood/pseuds/anotherlightwood
Summary: it was odd to think it's already been a year since they left the institute. it was last christmas that they'd gone into hiding, glamouring their runes and all. they left everything and everyone behind - just up and left.





	

"Morning."

Alec felt a mumble and a kiss on the back of his neck. There was a hint of a smile on his sleepy face now, as he shifted around to find his parabatai lying beside him. He reached out only to pull Jace in, kissing him lightly, blissfully. The small smile then turned into a full-on grin "Good morning, and merry Christmas."

It was odd to think it's already been a year since they left the institute. It was last Christmas that they'd gone into hiding, glamouring their runes and all. They left everything and every _one_ behind - just up and left. It was the very first year they became parabatai - also the year they both gave in to their feelings. It was an emotional tug neither could ignore, not with their bond humming so steadily between them.

It was sad, yes, that something so pure was against the law. Something so good and innocent as love. And it was tragic, yes. Jace didn't understand why something so beautiful was forbidden. Were they afraid of the power they shared? Or jealous of the kind of love they could never have?

He wouldn't sacrifice _them_ for the Clave. So he packed and left, knowing Alec would follow, as he always did.

Their hands were in a hold, Jace playing with the other's ring. They were so close then, and it was _perfect_. It was as if the Angel himself put him there. The affection in Alec's eyes was mirrored in Jace's own, and for once, he found himself genuinely appreciating Christmas. Alec's lips parted to speak, his words calm and only a tad louder than a whisper "Look at the two of us... New York's finest, living like mundanes."

What followed was a long pause, then a sigh. Jace continued, voice just as soft " _Happy_ , _in love_ mundanes."

Alec found himself nodding slowly, leaning in and pressing another chaste kiss to Jace's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> idk.  
> i think the chorus of this town by niall horan suits think fic *shrug*  
> kudos appreciated!


End file.
